


Gorak and Ustard (and Edosian orchid)

by Lala_Sara



Series: E'Vira [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some nude gardening</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorak and Ustard (and Edosian orchid)

[ ](http://fav.me/d9myu19)


End file.
